Birth of Our Precious
by uptoyeol
Summary: Baekhyun terbangun ditengah malam yang begitu sepi. ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dibagian perutnya. Malaikat kecilnya sedang bersiap untuk menyapa dunia. "yeollie"/"ne ada apa eum?"/"kurasa kau akan menjadi appa hari ini."/[CHANBAEK - BAEKYEOL] YAOI-Mpreg-Romance-family. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Birth Of Our Precious**

**[original link: story/view/787518/birth-of-our-precious-fluff-mpreg-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-chanbaek-birth]**

**Real Author: exoot12forever**

**Translator: uptoyeol**

**Disclaimer: this story belongs to exoot12forever.**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

**Genre: Romance-family**

**Rated: T/M**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, shounen-ai, boys love, boy x boy**

**If you dont like, please dont read****J**

**Here we go!**

-000-

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun namja berusia 17 tahun itu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini karena sensasi aneh yang bersarang diperutnya, rasa nyeri yang biasa ia dapatkan ketika ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari dengan kencang. Ia membalikkan badannya kekanan dan ke kiri berharap jika rasa nyeri itu akan hilang namun ternyata semuanya bertambah parah setiap saat ia menggerakkan badannya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan pelan. Ia rasa mie pedas buatan Sehun semalam adalah alasan tunggal mengapa perutnya sakit saat ini, dan ia sama sekali tidak berterimakasih kepada Sehun walaupun maknae itu membuatkan makanan sialan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sehun tetaplah tersangka utama atas rasa sakit yang kini hampir kambuh setiap lima belas menit sekali. Dan di kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan ke 9, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sanggup menelan biskuit coklat kesayangannya untuk meringankan sakit yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

Dengan nafas berat, namja itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan hasrat tertundanya dan kemudian merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ditempat yang sebelumnya ia tiduri dengan nyaman. Chanyeol –(24 Tahun), yang menyadari jika Baekhyun merebahkan badannya didekatnya, melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang Baekhyun lalu kembali tertidur. Meskipun sedikit membuatnya gelisah, Baekhyun mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang sialnya kembali datang itu dengan memejamkan matanya. Ia yakin jika rasa nyeri itu akan hilang ketika ia membuka mata besok pagi.

Pada dasarnya, rasa sakit yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai "nyeri" itu memiliki nama yang lebih spesifik, atau lebih tepatnya bisa disebut dengan "kontraksi", yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dikepala namja berumur 17 tahun itu. Namja mungil itu tidak sedang mengalami sakit perut melainkan kontraksi, yang berarti baby yang selama ini ia kandung akan segera menampakkan dirinya kedunia. Dan beruntungnya, sejam kemudian sekitar pukul 12.30 pagi, Baekhyun kembali terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak begitu nyenyak dan merasakan nyeri yang semakin menjadi, dan saat itu pula ia sadar bahwa dia sedang tidak sakit perut melainkan gejala melahirkan. Ia mencoba mendudukkan badannya dengan pelan yang ternyata pergerakannya itu membuat Chanyeol ikut terbangun dari tidurnya.

"kau kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mencoba duduk disamping Baekhyun

"Yeollie.." Baekhyun memanggil nama suaminya dengan lirih

"ne? Ada apa eum?" Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan dahinya

Baekhyun menatap manik mata Chanyeol dengan lurus kemudian tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun, "kurasa kau akan menjadi appa hari ini." Ucap si namja manis masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sementara Chanyeol masih telihat blank dan bingung namun sesaat kemudian ia menegakkan duduknya dan sedikit memijat punggung Baekhyun,

"kontraksi?" ia bertanya dengan hati – hati, tidak terlalu yakin dengan istilah yang baru saja ia katakan. Tangannya masih fokus untuk memijat Baekhyun sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya dipundak sempit suaminya.

"yea..sudah mulai terasa beberapa jam yang lalu tapi kupikir perutku hanya sedikit protes karena masakan yang Sehun buat, tapi sekarang kontraksinya malah hampir lima belas menit sekali." Adunya dengan sedikit terkekeh, ia mengambil salah satu tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya diatas perutnya, sekedar membiarkan Chanyeol merasakan tendangan dari buah hati mereka.

"lima belas menit?! Kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi teman dan keluarga itu arasseo."

"ne, arra.."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai untuk menghubungi orang tuanya dan beberapa temannya. Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dengan pelan dan menghela nafas dalam sebelum ia bejalan untuk menyiapkan perlengkapannya kedalam tas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Chanyeol benar – benar harus membagi fokusnya karena Baekhyun terus menerus mendesah setiap kali perutnya kembali kontraksi yang saat ini sudah berganti jarak menjadi sepuluh menit sekali. Chanyeol sangat ingin memberikan ketenangan kepada Baekhyun namun ia juga harus fokus pada kemudinya atau mereka berdua akan berakhir dengan luka – luka akibat Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan.

"OH TUHAN RASA SAKIT INI BENAR BENAR MEMBUNUHKU!" Baekhyun berteriak marah ketika kontraksinya berubah semakin parah

"sayang jangan bicara seperti itu, apa kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut panik dan perasaan kalut saat ini, pasalnya Baekhyun benar – benar terlihat kesakitan dan ia tidak bisa bebuat apa – apa kecuali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan aman dan cepat sampai di rumah sakit terdekat

"aku sedang berbohong jika aku berkata aku baik – baik saja. Kumohon Chanyeol bisakah kau mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sedikit cepat aku benar – benar sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk membentak ataupun beteriak kepada Chanyeol, namun karena ia sedang dalam kondisi yang menurutnya buruk saat ini, ia benar – benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Beruntung Chanyeol mengerti situasi saat ini, oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang tanpa merasa kesal atas bentakan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"okay, okay jangan lepaskan peganganmu Baek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Rumah Sakit)

"apa?! Apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan epidural?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tinggi kepada seorang perawat yang berdiri disampingnya. (epidural adalah metode dengan obat bius dalam persalinan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit)

"maaf Tuan, pembukaan anda sudah memasuki 8cm dan itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk memberi anda epidural." Perawat tersebut menjawab dengan sabar. Baekhyun mendengus keras dan menghempaskan kepalanya diatas bantal yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Ia sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya masih belum menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"im gonna die, im really gonna die." Ia bergumam pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sabar

"you're not going to die baby, kau bisa melakukan ini semua tanpa epidural, kau harus percaya, mengerti?" Chanyeol mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada Baekhyun yang mulai melemah

"tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa! Sungguh!" Baekhyun berteriak sekali lagi

"kau bisa baekhyunie, kau bahkan belum mencobanya tapi kau sudah berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa? Jika kau menyerah seperti ini, berarti kau juga menyerah dengan anak kita," Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit khawatir melihat Baekhyun sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"B-baek, mengapa kau menangis?"

"ini sakit, Chanyeol. sungguh. Kontraksi ini benar – benar sakit dan akan berlipat ganda ketika aku mulai mendorongnya untuk keluar nantinya. Aku benar – benar butuh epidural yeol." Baekhyun berkata dalam tangisnya

"Baek dengarkan aku, aku ada disini untukmu. Aku tau kau kuat eum? Kapanpun kau merasa sakit kau boleh memukulku, meremas atau melakukan apapun yang kau mau kepadaku, aku tidak akan marah." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sembari menggenggam telapak tangannya dan kemudian mendaratlkan sebuah kecupan disana. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan, ia merasa lebih baik dan cukup terharu dengan suami yang paling ia cintai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"tarik nafas sayang, tarik nafas seperti ini" Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan Baekhyun dan bahkan memberi contoh bagaimana ia menarik nafas dengan gaya yang cukup lucu. Namun Baekhyun terlalu panik untuk sekedar tetawa melihat suaminya, alhasil ia mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menarik nafas persis seperti yang suaminya ajarkan.

Sudah tepat satu jam namun Baekhyun masih belum memulai untuk melakukan proses persalinan, ia benar – benar seperti diatas awang – awang merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat yang kini melandanya. ia tidak pernah tau jika proses persalinan akan berjalan sebegini sakitnya, rasanya seperti pinggang bagian belakangnya siap untuk pecah dan hancur. Ia tidak bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya karena setiap kali kontraksi itu datang, ia akan merasakan sakit perut seperti ingin buang air besar dan itu sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Chanyeol beberapa kali menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat pinggulnya supaya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang Baekhyun derita.

"sayang maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu merasakan sakit seperti ini" Chanyeol terus menciumi pipi Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, namun garis – garis kekhawatiran jelas terlihat di kening lebarnya. Meskipun ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik – baik saja, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum merasakan ciuman sayang dari Chanyeol tepat dipipi chubbynya. Ia kemudian mencubit pipi suaminya dengan seulas senyum kemudian berkata, "kau tidak perlu minta maaf, jangan salahkan dirimu karena ini bukan salahmu."

"tapi ini benar – benar menyakitkan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" Chanyeol berkata dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan sebelumnya

"Chanyeol, kau tau? Jika kita ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga, kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Kita harus melalui jalan yang berat untuk mendapatkannya, sama seperti yang sedang aku alami saat ini, aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini terlebih dahulu jika aku ingin bayiku lahir dengan sehat, selamat dan sempurna." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan tenang

"ne..aku tau, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu namun tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali perjuangan Baekhyun untuk melawan segala kontraksi yang terus mengaduk – aduk perutnya. Sementara Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti mengelus punggung suaminya dengan gerakan pelan, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tak membantu apa – apa.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, baekhyun memerosotkan badannya ketika dirasakan kontraksinya mereda, dan membiarkan satu tangannya mengelus perut besarnya untuk sekedar menenangkan bayinya yang baru saja menendang dengan cukup kencang. Chanyeol membantunya untuk mengelap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya dan membantunya untuk menelan air mineral yang ia pegang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan dan melihat airmata yang mulai membanjiri pipi Baekhyun ketika rasa sakit itu datang kembali. Baekhyun benar – benar tidak yakin ia bisa menjalani ini semua, ia sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia mulai menjalani proses persalinannya nanti. Ia mulai mengusap punggungnya sendiri dan mengambil nafas dalam melalui bibir mungilnya.

"perawat akan datang lima menit lagi untuk melihat kondisimu. Sepertinya kau akan memulai prosesnya sebentar lagi Baek." Chanyeol berkata sembari menyusupkan jemarinya dihelaian rambut Baekhyun

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanpa disangka perawat itu sudah ada dibelakang mereka, mencoba mempertipis jarak antara tempat ia berdiri dengan ranjang Baekhyun

"sangat menyakitkan, memang apalagi yang bisa aku rasakan?" Baekhyun menjawa dengan sarkastik kemudian menghela nafas kembali

Perawat itu hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia mulai memakai sarung tangan dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam tanpa menggerakkan badannya ketika perawat itu mulai memasukkan jarinya untuk mengecek keadaan dalam Baekhyun, ia membuang nafas berat merasa tidak nyaman dengan sang perawat, namun dilihatnya Chanyeol tersenyum seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

"bagaimana? Jangan bilang aku harus menunggu berjam – jam lagi aku sudah kesakitan seperti orang yang hampir gila."

"kabar baik, pembukaanmu sudah sempurna, dan-" belum sempat perawa itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, air ketuban Baekhyun pecah dan mengalir tepat diatas sepatunya, "oh, air ketubanmu sudah pecah, sepertinya aku harus memanggil dokter karena kau akan memulai persalinan sebentar lagi"

"oh Tuhan akhirnya.." Baekhyun menghempaskan kepalanya diatas bantal, merasa sedikit lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol!" chanyeol berhenti dan memutar badannya, mencari sumber suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya

"appa, eomma. Kalian berempat sudah datang," Chanyeol bertanya dengan bahagia saat meilhat kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun berada disana

"tentu saja, apakah Baekhyun sudah mulai bersalin?" Nyonya Byun bertanya dengan semangat

"ne, aku baru saja mengganti pakaianku dan harus segera kembali kedalam karena Baekhyunie membutuhkanku" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit terburu. Keempat paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti akan jawaban Chanyeol barusan.

"okay, kalian tidak usah khawatir, semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Aku yakin kalian akan segera bertemu dengan cucu kesayangan kalian sebentar lagi." Chanyeol berkata sekali lagi dengan senyum tampannya kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Baekhyun akan mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya untuk bayi mereka yang saat ini sudah bersiap untuk menyapa dunia. ketika ia hampir sampai diruangan itu, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak mendengar Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang kepada dokter menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"aku ingin suamiku! Dimana suamiku sekarang! Aku membutuhkannya! A-argh!"

"Baekkie sayang, aku disini, hey aku disini" Chanyeol mulai berdiri disamping Baekhyun

"yeol jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku , aku takut," terlihat sekali jika Baekhyun sangat ketakutan, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan kemudian terisak kecil. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang basah akan keringat dan menciumnya, berharap ia bisa memberikan tenaga ekstra untuk suaminya

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baek, aku ada disini denganmu, aku tau kau bisa melakukannya, aku yakin kau bisa," Chanyeol mulai membisikkan kata – kata penyemangat ketelinga Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ssi tolong jangan membuat dirimu sendiri merasa stress. Jika anda terlalu stress, ini akan membahayakan bayi anda dan juga anda sendiri. Cobalah untuk sedikit tenang dan tarik nafas dalam, ketika kontraksinya datang kembali, anda bisa memulai untuk mendorong bayi anda keluar." Dokter itu berkata panjang lebar dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau sungguh hebat, sekarang tarik nafas lagi dan dorong dengan kuat ketika kontraksinya datang kembali. Aku bisa merasakan kepala dari bayimu saat ini" Dokter itu sedikit memuji Baekhyun

"ini sakit dokter" Baekhyun berkata jujur dengan sedikit air mata membasahi pipinya

"aku tau, dan ini normal. Dalam hal ini, ini sangat normal jika kau merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Ketika bayimu sudah mulai terlihat, ini akan terasa lebih sakit, namun bisa kupastikan ketika kepala bayimu sudah keluar, maka sakitnya akan berkurang." Dokter itu berceloteh sembari memeriksa progres dari bayi yang sedang ia tangani

"be strong, baby" saat ini Chanyeol tengah menjelma menjadi suami yang sedang memberikan dukungan penuh bagi Baekhyun. Ia tak hanya memberikan dukungan dan kata – kata penenang, namun ia juga membantu para perawat untuk mengambil kain basah guna mengelap peluh dikening Baekhyun dan mengambil air mineral untuk suami tercintanya. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantunya, Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan hal lain yang lebih indah kecuali bersyukur karena ia memiliki seorang suami seperti Chanyeol.

Kurang dari dua menit, Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan kontraksi lagi diperutnya. Ia mengeratkan pengangannya ditangan Chanyeol ketika rasa sakitnya berubah semakin parah. Ia mendesah dengan keras dan merasa ia harus mendorong bayinya sekali lagi. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam karena ia seperti merasa kepalanya hampir pecah lantaran Baekhyun memegang tangannya terlalu kencang dan juga teriakannya yang begitu nyaring. Namun ia sadar, sakit yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan Baekhyun sekarang, oleh karena itu ia terus membiarkan Baekhyun memeganginya dengan sangat kuat.

"okay Baekhyun, sekarang dorong!" dokter sedikit berteriak

Baekhyun nyaris menempelkan dagunya diatas dadanya dan mulai mendorong kembali dalam hitungan kesepuluh sebanyak tiga kali. Dia ingin ini semua segera berakhir, namun ternyata ini tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, apalagi ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa bayinya cukup besar, itu membuatnya mengeluarkan tenaga yang sedikit ekstra.

Kontraksi berikutnya adalah kontraksi terakhirnya, yang merupakan akhir dari segala proses menyakitkan yang ia alami. Chanyeol terus memberikan semangat namun Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah, ia lelah untuk sekedar mendorong sekali lagi.

"ayo Baekhyun! Sedikit lagi! Kau melakukannya dengan baik!" dokter itu sedikit meremas lutut Baekhyun. Namja manis itu mulai mengambil nafas yang sedikit memburu, ia merasakan kontraksi yang bisa dibilang merupakan kontraksi terbesarnya. Ia mulai mendorong kembali dengan sedikit lebih keras dan berteriak, ia bisa merasakan sebuah pergerakan dibawah sana.

"bayimu sudah terlihat Baekhyun-ssi! Sedikit lagi! Ini bagian paling sakit tapi kau pasti bisa. Dorong dengan sedikit lebih kuat kau mengerti?!" Baekhyun sudah merasa ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan lemah dan kembali mendorong dengan segenap sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Ia merasakan bagian bawahnya seperti terbakar yang menghasilkan teriakan nyaring dari bibir tipisnya.

"Chanyeol ini sangat sakit! A-argh!" ia kembali berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar

"Baekkie, tenang! Aku tau ini sakit tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa" Chanyeol terlihat panik dengan wajah idiotnya

"oke cukup Baekhyun, ini sangat bagus. Kau bisa mengambil bernafas sebentar"

"tidak! Aku tidak bisa! berhenti!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah dan pucat. Keringat sudah membanjiri keningnya membuat helaian rambutnya menempel dengan sempurna. Ia bernafas dengan lemah, tangan dan juga kakinya mulai bergetar.

"tapi kau harus melakukannya Baekhyun-ssi"

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun melemaskan dirinya dan mulai terengah, ia sangat terlihat lelah dan ingin menyudahi semuanya, "ini terlalu sakit! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Baekhyun-ssi jangan lakukan ini, kau akan melukai dirimu dan juga bayimu sendiri" dokter itu mulai terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol, meminta bantuannya untuk membujuk Baekhyun

"baby, kau tidak bisa seperti ini, kau tak boleh menyerah. Aku tau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memaksamu untuk terus melakukan ini tapi kumohon Baek, bertahanlah. Jika aku mempunyai kekuatan super untuk menukar posisi kita saat ini aku pasti melakukannya, namun kau tau aku tidak bisa. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah berjuang sampai selesai, you're almost there baby, tolong jangan menyerah" chanyeol berkali – kali mencium kening basah Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun mulai menangis kembali. Sesaat ia seperti mendapat serangan kontraksi dan bersiap untuk kembali mendorong namun Chanyeol mencegahnya dan menyuruh namja itu untuk menghela nafas seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini untuk memberi contoh.

"jangan didorong Baekkie, panting! Seperti ini," Chanyeol kembali memberikan contoh kepada Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam dan diikuti oleh puppy manis tersebut. Sesaat ia merasa lebih baik, benar adanya jika seseorang mampu mendapatkan tenaga tambahan ketika seseorang yang dicintainya berada disana. Chanyeol terus memfokuskan matanya kepada namja yang terngah berbaring sampingnya tersebut, namun kemudian teriakan Baekhyun kembali membuatnya terkejut dan ia merasakan genggaman kuat berada di lengan kokohnya.

"kepalanya sudah keluar Baekhyun-ssi! Pada kontraksi berikutnya, keluarkan seluruh tenagamu dan dorong!"

Baekhyun merasa ia sudah ingin pingsan, ia sudah tidak punya sisa tenaga saat ini, kepalanya terkulai lemah keatas bantal yang nyaris basah. Ia menutup matanya sebentar dan mencoba tenang menunggu kontraksi berikutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya ketika mata mereka bertemu,

"kau hebat sayang, aku bangga padamu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu,"

"aku juga, yeol. Aku ju- a-argh!" Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika kontraksi itu datang kembali, ia nyaris mengangkat badannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan memfokuskan dirinya kedalam sebuah dorongan yang kuat. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya tak beraturan, dan kepalanya jatuh diatas bahu Chanyeol.

"okay Baekhyun, dorong sekali lagi dan bayimu akan lahir seutuhnya" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lemah. Ia tidak menempelkan dagunya diatas dada, ia hanya membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat dibahu Chanyeol. ia kembali mendorong sekaut yang ia bisa, sementara Chanyeol merangkulnya dengan sama kuatnya. Sesaat kemudian perawat itu memberikan sebuah handuk kepada dokter, kemudian dokter itu bergerak mundur dan membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh terkulai dengan tangis lega.

"well done Baekhyun-ssi! Putrimu lahir dengan sehat!" dokter itu berkata dengan riang memperkenalkan anggota baru keluarga Park yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Baek! Kau mendegarnya? Anak kita perempuan!" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak sementara Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis. Tidak seorangpun bisa mengerti perasaannya saat ini ketika mengetahui bayinya lahir dengan sehat. Mendengar bayi kecilnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya ketika melihat dunia membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai membersihkan dan menimbang bayi itu, inilah saatnya Baekhyun menggendong putrinya untuk pertama kali.

"ini dia putrimu, dia sangat besar, beratnya 4.59 kg, tapi ia lahir dengan sangat sehat" dokter itu berkata sembari memberikan Baekhyun kewenangan untuk menggendongnya

Chanyeol merasa lemah melihat oemandangan didepannya, Baekhyun memeluk erat putri mereka sementara tangan kanannya mulai mengelus pipi mungil bayi cantik tersebut. Kelopak mata kecil itu mulai terbuka dan disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari sang eomma.

"dia sangat sempurna" Baekhyun bergumam dengan mata yang sudah mulai berair

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berkata, "tentu, kau lah satu – satunya orang yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya sehingga ia hanya membiarkan butiran butiran being itu jatuh menimpa pipinya. Ia hanya merasa senang, super senang, sangat senang dan amat sangat senang sehingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali menangis.

"kau berhasil Baek, gomawo jinjja gomawo," ia kembali mencium kening Baekhyun

"kau juga, terimaksih karena kau selalu berada disini bersamaku, terimakasih karena telah menemaniku, jika bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini semua." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tulus lalu kemudian memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir suaminya

Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menatap putri mereka berdua, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya malaikat kecil yang baru saja hadir diantara mereka.

"aegi-ya, ini eomma" Baekhyun sedikit terisak ketika mengecup pipi bayinya

"and this is your daddy, your happy virus daddy! Untung saja dia tidak memiliki telinga sepertiku meskipun ia mewarisi giant genetic-ku. dia sangat besar. Tidak heran kau harus berkorban sedikit lebih berat," Chanyeol sedikit melemparkan gurauan yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa lemah

"cukup yeol, aku tidak bisa tertawa, ini masih sakit." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu

"mian ehehe" ucapnya sambil menghapus sisa air mata dipipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam ketika tangan Baekhyun mulai bergetar, mungkin sedikit pegal. Chanyeol lagi – lagi mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum meminta bayi mungilnya kedalam gendongannya,

"biarkan aku menggendongnya sementara kau membersihkan dirimu dengan perawat" baekhyun mengangguk dan lemihat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah bersama bayinya untuk memberikan perawat itu ruang untuk membersihkan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya dan berkata dalam hati,

"our precious, thankyou for existing in our lives, in our small family. We love you."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**HIIIIIIIIIII GUYS maaf ya gue datang lagi bukannya ngelanjutin resemble you tapi malah bawa ff baru. Anyway ini ff translate-an dari fanfic yang gue temuin di aff. Big thanks to exoot12forever who gave me permission to trans her gorgeous ficts into bahasa****J**** kalo kalian mau baca english vernya gue udah kasih linknya diatas ya hehe ff ini sebenernya keak Cuma one shot cuman ada bonus chapter sama sequel. Nah bonus chapter sama sequelnya bakal gue post tapi nunggu respon dari kalian dulu, kalo misalnya responnya oke, gue bakal fast translate dan fast update deh hehe kalo misalnya responnya dikit ya ntar pikir – pikir lagi mau dilanjut apa engga. Well semoga kalian suka ya sama ff ini^^ and last, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Birth Of Our Precious**

**[original link: **** story/view/787518/birth-of-our-precious-fluff-mpreg-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-chanbaek-birth****] (tambahin asianfanfics dot com didepannya ya)**

**Real Author: exoot12forever**

**Translator: uptoyeol**

**Disclaimer: this story belongs to exoot12forever.**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

**Genre: Romance-family**

**Rated: T/M**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, shounen-ai, boys love, boy x boy**

**If you dont like, please dont read****J**

**Here we go!**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bonus Chapter

**Baby's Name**

Baekhyun ditempatkan diruangan khusus yang disewa oleh keluarga Park atas permintaan Chanyeol. setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup bersama putri kesayangan mereka, inilah saatnya memberikan kesempatan bagi kakek dan neneknya untuk berkenalan dengan cucu mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar – benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena terlalu bahagia ketika mereka melihat kebahagiaan yang sama terpancar dari raut orang tua mereka, merayakan hadirnya anggota baru dikeluarga Park dan Byun. Baekhyun sungguh bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang masih memberikan kesempatan appanya untuk tetap hidup dan bertemu dengan cucunya. Kejadian yang terjadi tepat ketika usia kandungan Baekhyun memasuki bulan ke-5 dimana ia melihat appanya mendadak terkena serangan jantung adalah satu – satunya hal yang ia harap bisa ia hapus dari ingatannya. Sesungguhnya, appanya sudah cukup lama mengidap penyakit tersebut, namun hari itu merupakan serangan jantung terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh appanya. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir jika ia akan kehilangan appanya kala itu, namun ternyata Tuhan masih memberikan keluarga mereka sebuah keajaiban sehingga appanya bisa diselamatkan.

"aku bahagia bisa melihat mereka semua bahagia Yeol, terutama appaku. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan cucunya akhirnya tercapai juga," baekhyun berkata memecah keheningan yang sudah cukup lama terjalin diantara mereka berdua

Chanyeol berdiri tepat disamping kiri Baekhyun. Meskipun namja manis itu sudah memintanya untuk duduk bersama diatas ranjang namun Chanyeol menolaknya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman mengingat ukuran ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar.

"yeah, aku juga Baek," Chanyeol menjawab dan kemudian mempertemukan mata bulatnya dengan mata hazel Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyuman ketika kedua pasang mata itu sama – sama mengunci satu sama lain. Chanyeol berdiri mendekat dengan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada kokohnya, sedangkan namja jangkung itu menyampirkan tangannya kepundak sempit Baekhyun.

"apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat Baek? Kau masih sangat lemah dan terlihat lelah. Kantung matamu sampai terlihat dengan jelas," Chanyeol bertanya seraya membiarkan tangan kirinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, namja mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "aku memang lelah, tapi aku tidak merasa mengantuk."

"aigoo Chanyeol-ah. Kau benar – benar hebat bisa membuat bayi sebesar ini. Tanganku sampai sudah mulai pegal padahal aku baru menggendongnya beberapa saat, belum terlalu lama." Nyonya Park berkata dengan sedikit sarkastik, membuat semua orang yang berada disana tertawa renyah

"kemari dan ambil putrimu, sepertinya ia mulai tidak nyaman berada dalam gendongan eommamu," Tuan Park berkata tenang kepada putranya, tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih putrinya kedalam dekapan hangatnya yang membuat bayi itu langsung berhenti bergerak, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum cerah melihat putrinya seperti merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Mian eomma, tapi kau harus bersyukur, meskipun ia besar tapi ia terlahir dengan sehat" Chanyeol berkata masih dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya

"aku tau. Baekhyun-ah well done eoh? Kau benar – benar melakukan yang terbaik. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau berteriak dengan sangat kencang sampai membuat telinga kami semua sedikit terluka mendengar suara nyaringmu," kata Nyonya Park sekali lagi membuat ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi oleh tawa penghuninya. Well, itu cukup memalukan jika mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun berteriak. Dia adalah seorang namja dan sudah seharusnya jika seorang namja menjadi lebih kuat daripada yeoja dalam segala hal. Namun ketika semua dokter berkata jika kehamilan pada namja memiliki resiko yang lebih tinggi dan tentu lebih menyakitkan daripada yeoja, maka semua itu wajar bukan jika Baekhyun berteriak dengan sedikit berlebihan? Melahirkan adalah kegiatan yang cukup menyakitkan, dan Baekhyun tidak yakin ia akan memiliki anak lagi setelah ini, dan jika Chanyeol tidak setuju dengannya, dia-lah yang akan membuat Chanyeol hamil – itupun jika ia berhasil.

Disela tawa bahagia mereka, teman – teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki ruang rawat. Suho, rekan kerja Chanyeol sekaligus sahabatnya, langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol yang ia lihat tengah mengendong bayinya. "hai baby" sapa Suho kepada bayi yang ada didekapan Chanyeol itu dengan gembira, "jinjja kyeopta! Dia mewarisi bibir tipismu Baekhyun dan dia sangat besar dan gemuk!" ketika Suho mengatakan itu, sebuah tangan memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras,

"jaga bicaramu, paman Suho, bayiku tidak gemuk. Jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi aku bersumpah akan kupotong lidahmu," Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit dibuat ketus

"kau terlalu blak – blakan Suho Hyung" Kyungsoo menimpali namun Suho tidak menghiraukannya

"zzzz yoda Yeol kau menyakiti kepalaku okay. Jika kau berani mencoba untuk memotong lidahku maka hari berikutnya kau tak akan menemukan telingamu dalam keadaan utuh" Suho menjawab dengan tidak kalah menyebalkan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua berdebat hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran, suaminya yang berusia 24 Tahun tengah berdebat dengan rekan kerjanya seperti anak kecil, sungguh kekanakan. Kyungsoo dan dua teman Baekhyun yang lain, Sehun dan Jongin lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua dan fokus berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh si namja manis dengan tidak kalah hangat. Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia baik – baik saja meskipun kenyataannya ia masih sangat lemah, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mampu mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum lalu berkata, "Baekhyun Hyung sungguh hebat"

"kau akan mengambil cuti selama dua bulan kedepan, Kyungsoo Hyung pasti akan kesepian, begitu pula dengan kami berdua." Jongin akhirnya membuka mulut dan tersenyum tulus yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun. Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo dan teman satu kelas sehun. Keduanya berada satu tingkat dibawah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"ayolah ini hanya dua bulan, bukan dua tahun. Jangan khawatir" Baekhyun berkata disela senyumnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah semuanya mendapat giliran untuk menggendong bayi Baekhyun, ia akhirnya bisa beristirahat diranjangnya. Untuk ukuran bayi yang baru lahir, ia bisa dibilang bayi yang tidak terlalu sensitif karena ia jarang sekali menangis. Ia hanya akan menggeliat atau bergerak gelisah ketika mendegar sesuatu yang berisik dan akan kembali tertidur sebelum ia sendiri sempat untuk menangis. Dan Baekhyun benar – benar bersyukur mengetahui hal itu.

"kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi kalian bukan? siapa namanya? Appa lupa" Tuan Byun bertanya dengan memijat kepalanya

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu memandang pasangan muda itu dengan tatapan berbinar, menunggu jawaban yang sedang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun beberapa saat, menyalurkan makna yang Baekhyun tangkap dari tatapan Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengangguk dengan tenang, memberikan Chanyeol sinyal untuk menjawab. Namja jangkung itu tersenyum dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah orang tua dan teman – temannya.

"umm appa, aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu memberikan putri kami nama. Kami akan sangat bahagia jika appa mau memberikannya nama," Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit gugup

"benar appa. Appa sudah berjuang banyak untuk sembuh dan bertahan supaya bisa bertemu dengan cucu appa, jadi aku dan Chanyeol berpikir akan lebih baik jika kau yang memberinya nama. Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu yang sudah berusaha untuk sembuh dan tetap berada disini bersama kami" Baekhyun menambahkan dengan sedikit berkaca – kaca, tidak terlalu menyadari jika ia berubah sedikit emosional. Nyonya dan Tuan Park tersenyum bangga kepada anak dan menantu mereka dan menyetujui ide tersebut. Sedangkan Tuan Byun memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Nyonya Byun yang memahami situasi berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat disamping suaminya, meremas pundak Tuan Byun dengan pelan dan tersenyum.

"lalu siapa nama yang akan kau berikan yeobo?"

"Hyun Ae, Park Hyun Ae. Bijaksana dan penuh cinta. Semoga putrimu bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang bijaksana dan penuh cinta sepanjang hidupnya, kalian berdua akan dibuat bangga olehnya,"

Suasana berumah menjadi mengharu biru. Terlihat dari sorot mata semua yang ada disana penuh dengan suka cita, terlebih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mulai saat ini putrinya akan dipanggil dengan nama, Park Hyun Ae.

_'Hyun Ae-ya, eomma harap kau menyukai nama yang kakekmu berikan. Kakekmu telah berjuang melawan penyakitnya hanya untuk melihatmu lahir kedunia dan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan berguna. Ini adalah kenangan yang harus kau ingat selama hidupmu, dan eomma akan terus menceritakan ini kepadamu kelak sehingga kau tidak akan pernah lupa'_

**Baby Blues**

_(4 hari berikutnya; Rumah sakit)_

"terimakasih." Chanyeol berkata dengan sopan kepada perawat itu. Ia baru saja selesai membayar semua administrasi dan siap untuk membawa Baekhyun dan Hyun Ae pulang kerumah mereka. Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya, namja itu duduk disalah satu bangku panjang dekat resepsionis, menggendong putri mereka sambil memandang wajah terlelap Hyun Ae yang terkesan imut dan menarik ujung bibir merah mudanya membentuk seulas senyum. Ia menggerakkan jarinya kearah pipi mulus Hyun Ae dan terkekeh ketika mendapati Hyun Ae bergerak gelisah akibat sentuhannya.

"Hyun Ae-ah, my little angle," ia berkata dengan pelan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi putrinya. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan malaikat kecilnya sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"sayang," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang ia sampirkan dipundak Baekhyun. Membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget.

"astaga Chanyeol, kau mengagetkanku,"

"mian, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia baik – baik saja.

"kau sudah selesai membayar administrasinya?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari putrinya yang mulai bergerak gelisah

"sudah Baek, ayo pulang. Ku rasa Hyun Ae sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang kerumahnya," Chanyeol terlihat begitu antusias, ia sampai tertawa sendiri atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan

"baiklah," jawab Baekhyun singkat dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"pelan – pelan sayang," Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dengan memegangi pundak Baekhyun dengan kuat

"apa kau ingin aku menggendongnya? Kupikir ka-"

"tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Park's House)_

Keluarga kecil itu sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Meskipun Baekhyun hanya meninggalkan rumahnya selama 4 hari, namun rasanya ia sudah lama meninggalkan rumah ini. Ia rindu aroma dan suasana istana kecilnya bersama Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda dengan rumah sakit.

"ayo sayang masuk, perkenalkan rumah ini kepada HyunAe!" Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia, ia baru saja ingin mendaratkan bibirnya dipipi mungil Hyun Ae tapi Baekhyun justru mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Chanyeol dan berjalan lurus memasuki rumahnya. Hal itu benar – benar membuat Chanyeol heran dan merasa aneh.

"Baekhyun, sayang, hey tunggu," ia mencoba menyusul Baekhyun dan memegangi pundak namja itu, membuatnya berhenti, Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun ketika wajah mereka sudah saling menghadap. Chanyeol sungguh binggung, bukan kali ini saja Baekhyun bertingkah aneh, Chanyeol sudah mulai merasakannya dari satu hari yang lalu namun ia tak mau mengambil pusing hal tersebut. Baekhyun seperti menjaga jarak antara Chanyeol dan putrinya.

"Baek, kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut heran

"kenapa? Aku baik – baik saja."

Hyun Ae tiba – tiba terbangun dan menangis, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol ke putri dalam gendongannya kemudian mengelus pipi itu untuk membuatnya tenang. Namun hal itu justru membuat Hyun Ae menangis semakin kencang, Baekhyun mulai panik dan gugup.

"C-chanyeol-a apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia menangis?" tiba – tiba Baekhyun merasa ingin menangis melihatnya

"Baekhyun, tenang, Hyun Ae hanya merasa lapar. Kemari, biarkan aku menggendongnya dan buatkan dia susu." Chanyeol sudah siap untuk mengambil alih bayi mereka namun Baekhyun menahannya

"tidak, kau yang membuatkannya susu, aku akan menggendongnya. Sekarang, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami, Baekhyun benar – benar melakukan hal itu kepadanya? Baekhyun berumah menjadi begitu protektif untuk membiarkan ayah biologis HyunAe berada disekitarnya.

"apa yang terjadi Baek? Kau benar – benar aneh, kau tau?" Chanyeol terlihat cukup putus asa

"aku kenapa? Aneh apanya?!" Baekhyun tiba – tiba berteriak marah, membuat Hyun Ae menangis lebih kencang, kaget akan suara yang baru saja eommanya keluarkan

"ah Hyun Ae, eomma minta maaf ne? Eomma tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak ssh ssst, jangan menangis," Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung putrinya. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalah dan pergi kedapur untuk membuat susu. Ia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran yang lebih dari pada ini dengan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Baekhyun mengetahui betapa putus asanya Chanyeol, namun ia harus kembali fokus dengan Hyun Ae yang masih sibuk menangis.

_(Chanbaek's room)_

"aigoo Hyun Ae, eomma sangat lelah kau tau?" Baekhyun menghela nafas. Hyun Ae sudah sepenuhnya bangun sekarang dan beruntungnya ia sudah berhenti menangis. Baekhyun menatap kearah putrinya dan tiba – tiba rasa takut menghinggapi dirinya. Baekhyun benar – benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia menjadi lebih sensitif dan gampang marah. Hyun Ae sudah tidak berada didalam perutnya, dia bisa saja terserang penyakit dengan mudah karena lingkungannya, atau mungkin dia bisa saja berada dalam bahaya jika ia tidak diawasi setiap saat. Baekhyun sangat takut, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putrinya.

"Hyun Ae-ah, eomma tau jika tidak semua bayi bisa hidup selamat dalam kandungan eommanya. Tapi ketika eomma mengandungmu, eomma bisa pastikan jika kau selalu dalam keadaan aman, eomma benar – benar sangat berhati – hati maka tentu saja kau juga akan selalu berada ditempat yang aman ketika dalam kandungan. Tapi sekarang, semuanya akan berbeda, kau sudah lahir dan kau bisa saja terpengaruh oleh beberapa hal. Dan sekarang, satu – satunya hal yang bisa eomma lakukan adalah membuatmu aman bersama eomma. Ketika kau dalam dekapan eomma, eomma bisa pastikan kau tidak akan kenapa – napa, tapi appamu...dia bukan sepenuhnya orang yang selalu menjaga kebersihan. Dia mempunyai kebiasaan tidak pernah memcuci tangannya setelah ia menyentuh sesuatu yang kotor. Dia hanya akan mengelapnya dengan celana. Eomma tidak ingin dia terlalu sering menyentuhmu karena ia bisa saja yang menyebabkan kau sakit atau yang lain. Eomma hanya ingin kau selalu sehat, eomma ingin kau selalu bersama eomma," Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan detail meskipun ia tau Hyun Ae tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang ia bicarakan. Matanya sudah mulai berair, ia benar – benar tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu emosional akhir – akhir ini. Ia merasa lelah, ia ingin sekali merebahkan dirinya dan tidur, namun ia tidak bisa, setidaknya sampai Hyun Ae tertidur terlebih dahulu.

"dimana appamu? Mengapa dia lama sekali?" ia bergumam pelan

Kelopak matanya mulai berat, ia benar – benar butuh istirahat namun ia tetap memaksanya untuk tetap terbuka bahkan hal sekecil ini-pun kembali membuatnya menangis.

"aissh jinjja, ada apa denganku!" ia berkata lirih dan menangkup wajahnya dan mulai terisak

"baekkie, kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka dengan susu berada ditangannya

"Chanyeol-ah," ia memanggil nama suaminya dengan lemah dan berdiri kemudian memeluk tubuh suaminya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"aku- aku lelah Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hyun Ae terbangun sementara aku tidur, dan aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku begitu mudah menangisi hal – hal kecil seperti ini. Ah ini benar – benar membuatku stress," namja kecil itu berkata dalam tangisnya, masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya. Baekhyun menangis dengan cukup keras yang tanpa sadar membuat Hyun Ae ikut menangis, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Baekhyun tengah memeluknya. Ia sangat khawatir akan Baekhyun namun Hyun Ae butuh diperhatikan juga saat ini.

"B-Baek, Hyun Ae butuh susu ini sekarang, maaf sayang bisakah kau membiarkanku menyuapinya dulu?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Chanyeol dan membiarkan suaminya memberikan susu kepada Hyun Ae. Kurang dari lima menit, bayi mungil itu sudah kembali terbang kealam mimpinya.

"dia sudah tertidur, kau bisa beristirahat. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya jika ia terbangun nantinya." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sembari membantu Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur

"t-tapi Chanyeolaku-"

Chanyeol memotong kata – kata Baekhyun dengan cepat, "Baek, aku mendengar semuanya yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak marah padamu karena kau seperti menjauhkan Hyun Ae dariku. Kurasa aku paham situasi apa yang sedang terjadi padamu saat ini. Aku pernah mendengarnya dan membaca disuatu tempat. Biasanya, orang yang baru saja melahirkan akan mengalami sesuatu yang disebut dengan baby blues, ini akan berakhir jika kau benar – benar sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barumu saat ini." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun ketika ia selesai menjelaskan

"baby blues? Apakah aku sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas namja yang ia cintai itu mulai berkaca – kaca kembali

"tidak sayang, baby blues itu buka penyakit. Itu hanya perubaha hormonmu, sama seperti ketika kau sedang mengandung. Tubuhmu sedang beradaptasi dengan Hyun Ae yang sudah tidak berada di kandunganmu." Chanyeol menjawab sampil mengusap air mata dipipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya

"Chanyeol?" sinamja jangkung itu menggumam sebagai jawaban

"bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi eomma yang baik bagi Hyun Ae?" Baekhyun mulai menangis kembali dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol sakit melihatnya

"Baekhyun, ketakutanmu itu terjadi karena faktor baby blues yang sedang kau alami, kau tau?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun pelan

"jangan takut, kau akan menjadi eomma yang hebat bagi Hyun Ae, kau menjaganya dengan abik saat ini dan aku yakin kau akan begitu selamanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kudengar dan aku ingin kau berjanji padaku," Baekhyun memegang tangan suaminya dengan gugup

"sayang, apa kau bisa percaya padaku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol ini sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut

"huh?" baekhyun terlihat sangat bingung

"sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin menjadi appa yang baik untuk Hyun Ae, aku ingin memastikan jika Hyun Ae selalu sehat dan aman, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merawatnya sendirian. Aku adalah kepala keluarga ini, tanggung jawab utamaku adalah untuk melindungimu dan juga bayi kita. Aku berjanji aku akan merubah kebiasaanku, jadi apa kau mau berjanji untuk percaya padaku? Kau tau aku bukan pinocchio yang suka berbohong, kita bisa menjaga bayi kita bersama – sama eum?" Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang disambut hangat oleh pemiliknya. Ia melesakkan jemarinya kesela – sela rambut suaminya sementara tangan yang satunya sudah terkalung indah dileher Chanyeol, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Mereka merasa lega karena bisa menyalurkan maksud mereka melalui sebuah ciuman.

"aku percaya padamu, aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah"

"aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

**Hyun Ae's First Words And Chanyeol's Plan**

_(dua tahun kemudian)_

"Hyun Ae-ah kemari baby, kemari eomma disini," Baekhyun memanggil putrinya dengan ceria, menepuk – nepuk tangannya untuk mengambil perhatian bayi itu

"tidak, tidak. Kemari sayang, appa disini Hyun Ae-ah" Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah pun ikut memanggil dan mencoba mengambil perhatian Hyun Ae. Dan mereka berdua saat ini tengah sama – sama bertepuk tangan sambil memanggil nama putri kesayangan mereka, memintanya untuk datang ke eomma dan appanya. Sementara balita menggemaskan itu tengah berdiri dengan jempol berada dalam mulutnya, ia terlihat bingung yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"kesini sayang, eomma akan memberimu susu jika kau datang kesini," Baekhyun menawarkan, memperagakan bagaimana meminum susu menggunakan botol yang berada ditangannya. Sedetik kemudian Hyun Ae mengerti dengan apa yang eommanya lakukan, ia langsung berjalan terhuyung ke arah Baekhyun, namja manis itu menyambutnya dengan tangan yang direntangkan lebar – lebar, lalu kemudian memeluk Hyun Ae dan tertawa dengan senang sementara Chanyeol pura – pura memasang wajah kesal

"kau curang! Kau menggunakan botol susu sebagai alat," Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu sementara Baekhyun justru menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol. ketika ia melihatnya ia tidak bisa meneruskan acara pura – pura kesalnya dan tersenyum, mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan memuji betapa imutnya suaminya itu.

"kau sebaiknya buatkan dia susu, dia sepertinya sangat menginginkannya,"

"okay, ja bersama appa dulu ne?" Baekhyun menyerahkan Hyun Ae kepada Chanyeol

"aigooo~ anak appa benar – benar kyeopta. Lihatlah pipinya, sangat menggemaskan, haruskah appa menggigitnya?" ia bergurau, membuat Hyun Ae tertawa senang akan tingkah appanya. Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Hyun Ae sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mengontrol perasaannya melihat betapa menggemaskannya putrinya saat ini dengan pipi yang bulat dan bibir yang kecil.

"yeobo, kau membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jangan aniaya dia sementara aku tidak ada!" baekhyun melemparkan candanya kepada Chanyeol

"aku tau..sudahlah cepat buatkan minumnya, ia sepertinya sangat haus."

Ketika Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari duduknya, ada satu hal yang membuatnya berhenti. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini tengah saling memandang dengan ekspresi terkejut, sedetik kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Hyun Ae yang tengah sibuk tertawa kecil.

"Hyun Ae-ah, a-apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" balita itu hanya terkekeh dan menyandarkan tubunya keperut appanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memandang Chanyeol, "yeobo, kau mendengarnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias

"ya, aku mendengarnya," Chanyeol mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan mengangguk kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada putri mereka sekali lagi,

"Ma – mama! Papa!" untuk kedua kalinya Hyun Aemengatakan dua kata itu dan tertawa ceria menampilkan giginya yang mulai tumbuh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai kehilangan kata – kata, mereka terlihat masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Anak merka baru saja mengatakan kata pertamanya dan itu merupakan kata panggilan bagi keduanya yaitu eomma dan appa, bukan sesuatu yang berbau dengan susu atau mainannya yang lain. Begitulah setiap orang tua pasti akan merasa terharu dan bahagia ketika kata pertama yang buah hati mereka dapat katakan adalah eomma dan appa.

Chanyeol tekekeh dan mencium pipi Hyun Ae dengan gemas begitu juga Baekhyun. Sementara gadis kecil itu tertawa senang atas perlakuan kedua orang tuanya yang menciumnya berkali – kali.

_(malam hari)_

Menjaga dan mengajak Hyun Ae bermain sepanjang hari ternyata cukup melelahkan. Inilah saatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Chanyeol sudah berbaring riranjangnya ketika Baekhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya setelah selesai mandi dan terlihat lebih segar. Ia memeluk sebelah lengan Chanyeol dengan cukup erat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan menyambutnya dengan ciuman singkat dibibir meah muda milik Baekhyun.

"mengapa Hyun Ae tidak boleh tidur bersama kita malam ini?" Baekhyun meengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut

"dia sudah tidur dengan kita setiap hari, apa salahnya jika saat ini kita biarkan dia tidur dikamarnya sendiri? Aku yakin dia akan baik – baik saja dan akan tidu dengan nyenyak."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada lengan Chanyeol, kemudian mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya tepat dianta mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau bahagia hidup bersamaku?" Baekhyun tiba – tiba menanyakan hal random seperti itu, membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut. Namun kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan bertanya balik, "kenapa? Apa kau terlihat tidak bahagia hidup bersamamu?"

"ani, bukan begitu maksudku!" Baekhyun sedikit kesal

"lalu kenapa?"

"ah sudahlah lupakan saja aku juga tidak tau megapa aku betanya seperti itu" namja kecil itu kemudian terkekeh dengan bingung

"Baiklah, well, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan, apa kau ingin tau?" kalimat Chanyeol benar – benar membuat Baekhyun penasaran apalagi dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya

"a-apa Chanyeol-a?"

"baby, sebenarnya malam ini aku sudah membuat rencana untuk.. kau tau"

Chanyeol berkata sambil menyusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam baju Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu terkaget akan perlakuan yang ia dapatkan. Dengan ciuman seduktif dan sedikit sentuhan, Baekhyun sudah tau apa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya.

"Cha-chanyeol," ia memanggil dengan gugup, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, membuatnya berhenti menyentuhnya, "kumohon, j-jangan? Atau gunakan pengaman sebelum kita melakukannya," Baekhyun sedikit memohon

Chanyeol menolak dengan terkekeh cukup keras dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya kepada Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang malam ini, aku sudah menunggunya dalam waktu dua tahun. Tidak ada pengaman dan tidak ada permohonan untuk memintaku menjadi pihak yang akan hamil, aku tidak akan setuju," Chanyeol mulai protes, dan meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman, namun ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya dan tidak bisa dibantah.

_Park chanyeol, i hate you!_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII guys! Ffnya udah lanjut nih semoga kalian suka ya. Gue seneng anyway sama responnya yang lumayan positif jadi tambah semangat buat ngetranslate. Oiya btw semua pertanyaan reviewer soal nama bayinya udah kejawab ya diatas? Dan ya thanks buat kalian yang udah mau ngefollow fav sama review, it actually meant a lot to me heheh maaf kalo banyak typo ya, semoga kalian ngerti maksud dari tulisan ini. Well maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya satu – satu insyaallah next chapter diusahain, wlpn ga janji hehe tapi yakin gue bacain semua review kalian kok hehehehe yaudah deh gausah kepanjanga, last but not least, review please?**


End file.
